This invention relates generally to cargo carriers for vehicles and, more particularly, to a mobile carrier particularly adapted for elongate cargo carried by a motorcycle.
A major disadvantage of riding a motorcycle as a means of transportation is the difficulty in transporting cargo. In particular, transporting elongate recreational items such as a golf bag and golf clubs is difficult due to both the size and the awkward configuration of such cargo. The inability to transport a golf bag is especially disappointing where transportation options that are less expensive than full size automobiles, e.g. a motorcycle, is more desirable during periods of overall economic downturn.
Various devices have been proposed in the art that mount to a motorcycle for transporting a golf bag, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,522 to Schurr and U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,891 to Jones. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices present a longitudinal orientation that does not provide a full range of articulation without interference with the seat and require a fender mount for stability.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a mobile carrier for a motorcycle that overcomes the disadvantages specifically identified above.